Wireless communication devices typically include electrical modules or individual components which generate an appreciable amount of heat. For example, a portable two-way radio includes a radio-frequency power amplifier which amplifies signals to be transmitted through an antenna. Power amplifiers tend to be inefficient, and high capacity power amplifiers can generate substantial heat. Ordinarily, the portable two-way radio includes a heat sink situated in close proximity to the power amplifier to provide for heat dissipation. The heat sink protects the power amplifier, and surrounding components, from damage due to excessive heat. With the increasing miniaturization of communication devices, it has become more difficult to ensure that critical components within the communication devices are protected from excessive heat through appropriate heat dissipation paths.
A typical digital TDMA portable two-way radio used for voice communications employs transmissions which are characterized by short, bursty, periodic transmissions. Many communication devices now support the transmission of data which, depending on the data communication protocol, may result in long periods of continuous transmissions. Whether transmitting data or voice, a communication device may experience a substantial increase in temperature if heat generated during the transmission exceeds the heat dissipation capability of the communication device. Long continuous transmissions, or consecutive shorter transmissions, can result in sufficient heat to overcome the heat dissipation protection of the device, and damage critical components within the device.
It is desirable to avoid overheating conditions in a communication device which could ultimately cause damage to internal components, or which could reduce performance of the communication device. Therefore, a need exists to provide temperature control for data communication devices.